Replace Your Heart
by CielosDeNoche
Summary: "You broke my heart, Edward. I can't just act like it never happened," Bella hissed. "You embarrassed me at senior prom. I thought you had actually liked me, but I was stupid and naive for believing you." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Edward looked at the broken girl in front of him. "Because I can't stop thinking about you," he replied. AH/AU
1. Hello Cold World

**A/N: So this is a story that just popped into my head the other day. Hope you all enjoy reading it! **

**Summary:** Isabella Swan can remember that one night at her senior prom in Forks High School. Popular baseball jock, Edward Cullen, decided to do something to her that left her heartbroken to the core. Just ten years after the incident, Isabella lives in Los Angeles working as a fashion designer; Edward has been working along side his father as a doctor in Port Angeles. Both have matured and changed, but their feelings towards each other may have not changed over the years. Soon, they will have to see each other again. Will it lead to something big, or not?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the _Twilight Saga _because I'm not that creative as Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Hello Cold World**

_by Paramore_

* * *

"Oh, Bella! I love your new collection!" Mary Alice Brandon exclaimed, looking through a rack of newly designed clothes by yours truly.

I had met Alice when I moved to Los Angeles ten years ago with my mother, Renee, and step-father, Phil Dwyer. We were roommates while we attended the Art Institutes. Both of us were currently getting more and more famous and known in the fashion world thanks to the celebrities sporting some of our clothes from our clothing line.

"Thanks, Alice. But I still have yet to see yours," I told her. We both owned the store, which is why it's called Swan & Brandon. I loved the edgier look, which was a mix of rock n' roll goddess with a hint of girlishness. Alice, on the other hand loved the pops of colors and liked to create new designs.

"I'm almost done with it," I glared at her. "I swear!" She finished not looking me in the eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked around her to get my mail from the mailbox outside. I swear I heard her sigh.

The click-clack of my heels rang in my ears as I marched towards my destination. I wasn't always comfortable with wearing these death threatening things, until I arrived in LA. I guess moving really made me change my style from being the shy, quiet tomboy to a sexy, comfortable woman. My plain brown hair and eyes were still the same, as well as the still broken heart that I have been healing for the past ten years of my life.

Snatching the envelopes in my hand, I headed back inside the house. Alice was in the kitchen making dinner as I sat down on one of the kitchen stools. Rummaging through the stack of mail, I kept saying 'bill, bill, bill' until one envelope held my attention. It was addressed to both Alice and myself.

Another thing I learned by coming here was that Alice used to go to Forks High School also. She only attended Freshman year, until her parents decided to move to LA. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon both worked as lawyers, which of course every celebrity in Los Angeles and Hollywood needed for a divorce or a lawsuit. That also meant Alice never saw her parents as much and was also stinkin' rich.

The thing that got my heart racing was the stamp that read:

**Forks High School **

** 261 South Spartan Avenue**

** Forks, Washington**

_Forks High School? What the heck do they want? _I asked myself as I tore it open. While unfolding the paper inside, I had called Alice.

"What?" She asked, coming into view. Without a word I pointed to the envelope that was sitting on the table, mocking me. "That's weird."

I whispered a 'yeah' to her and started to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Miss Swan and Miss Brandon, _

_ Class of 2002 is having its 10 year Reunion which will be taking place at Forks High School in Forks, Washington on April the 14__th__ 2012. We are hoping you could join us that day to see old classmates and some of your favorite teachers. Please RSVP two weeks before this planned event. For more details and information, or if you have any questions, please contact the school. We hope to see our graduates of Class of 2002 next month! _

"I didn't even graduate from there. Why are they inviting me?" Alice snatched the letter away from my hands as I shrugged at her question.

I interlocked my hands together, paying no attention to the other papers. All I could think of is that if Alice wanted to go, I know she would make me go as well. No doubt about it. What if _he _was going?

I'm not ready to face him. Even if it was ten years ago. He ruined my life.

Alice sighed. "Well, I want to go. Maybe I'll see my old friends!"

I grimaced at her enthusiasm. "Alice, I don't want to go."

"Oh, you are so going."

"Forks High School is the last place I want to be right now. Too many... bad memories."

Alice froze for a while and then slowly started nodding her head. "Come on, Bella! Don't you want to show him and his so-called friends just how much you have changed? How you're not the little shy girl, but now a sexy single woman?"

She was right about that. I did want to go, to show him how I'm not the same girl he met and tricked in high school. I wanted to show him how I've had the strength to get over him and his little 'surprise' he gave me during senior prom.

"So what do you say, Bells?" Alice said, a small smile on her face.

There was a moment of silence before I said, " Alright. I'll go."

Alice squealed before rushing towards me and hugging me. She was so short that her head only came up to my neck, that probably had to be because I was wearing heels and she wasn't.

"I think you're way more excited for this then I am," I observed. Alice pulled back and gave me a sheepish grin. "Which reminds me, I have to call my dad. Maybe he could let us stay at his house instead of staying at a hotel."

Charlie Swan was Chief of Police in Forks. Everyone there knew me as Chief Swan's daughter. My dad doesn't like showing emotions as much, but I knew him better then anyone. I knew he cares about me more then he shows me. When I would visit him, he would respect my privacy, but yet let everyone know just how protective he was of me. He hadn't known about the senior incident until I was living in Los Angeles. Carlisle Cullen aka Edward's father, had stopped by to apologize for his son's actions.

Let's just say that he yelled at me through the phone until he was done fuming. I told him I didn't move away, because of that – which was a lie – but because I wanted to explore new things. He had accepted my reason.

Because of Charlie being a parent himself, he had forgiven Carlisle and Esme, though I knew he resented Edward even when he wouldn't admit it.

As Alice went back to the kitchen, I grabbed my cell phone to call my dad. It rang three times before he picked up.

Charlie's gruff voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's me Bella."

"Bells! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great, just working on the fashion line with Alice. How about you?" I twisted a piece of my hair around my index finger as I waited for him to reply.

"That's cool, kiddo. I'm just working shifts at the police station, nothing new here."

I smiled. "Well, I don't know if you heard, but Forks High is having their ten year reunion next month. Of course, Alice and I were invited."

"Oh, yeah. Billy talked to me about that. He said his kid, Jacob, is coming just for that. Are you coming Bells?" I could here his plea when he said it.

"I didn't want to, but Alice made me change my mind," I confessed. Charlie had started liking Alice when I told him just how supportive she was of me. Even though they hadn't met, they talked via telephone and somehow bonded.

"I can't wait to see Alice and you here."

"We can't wait to see you either, Dad. But we have one question... Can we stay at your house instead of in a hotel?"

"Of course you can, Bella. Both of you are always welcomed."

"Thanks, Dad." I answered, a smile appearing on my face.

"I gotta go Bells. Duty calls. Love you, kid," Charlie stated.

"Yeah, love you too Dad." Then we both hanged up.

I was rooted onto my seat as everything came rushing at me all at once. I was going to Forks High School again, the one place I thought I would never visit again. I might see Edward and his siblings again. Greeeeat.

_Hello cold world. _

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Please let me know in reviews! Thanks for reading everyone! :) **

**~ CielosDeNoche**


	2. Fire in Your New Shoes

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following/favorited this story! I loved reading the reviews I got, means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the _Twilight Saga _because I'm not that creative as Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Fire in Your New Shoes **

_by Kaskade feat. Dragonette _

* * *

I let out a frustrated groan as I watched models running around looking for things. I kept pointing things out on their outfits and fixing them. Just weeks after the whole ten year reunion letter, Alice and I had been busy with our new clothing line. Technically it was Alice who was busy with it.

"What is that?! No! Take that eyeshadow off and put a much darker one! She looks like a freakin' vampire! Too pale!" A shrill voice shrieked. Alice was seething with anger and nervousness all together. I couldn't blame her, this was our second runway show, and somehow it was turning into a disaster.

Walking calmly towards her, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, calm down. I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

She scoffed at me, "You were screaming a couple of minutes ago!"

I breathed in. "Well, now I'm calm."

"Swan and Brandon, you're on in three." Before we could reply, the person walked away. I kept breathing in and out slowly. I would occasionally stop a model and fix either her hair or change their accessories.

Looking at Alice I said, "You ready?"

Her face was twisted into nervousness, but then quickly changed. "Yeah." She breathed out, fixing her hair. I fluffed my hair and grabbed the mic they were handing us.

**~.~.~.~**

Another thing which made us both very different from each other was how, Alice was always perky in the mornings. I, on the other hand, hated waking up early. Which is why I never make an appointment for anything in the early mornings. Though I don't think twelve in the afternoon is early... it is for me anyways.

"Bellaaaa!" Alice shrieked, literally almost making me topple over my bed. I sat up quickly, my hair pointing in all directions.

"What?!" I sneered back. I huffed and threw the covers off of my body, feet searching for my slippers.

Alice muttered incoherent things under her breath before speaking out loud. "Nothing, just wanted to let you know you have three more hours to get ready for our flight to Forks... well Seattle to be exact."

Realization slowly came to me. _We're leaving today?! _I internally screamed and slapped myself for not remembering.

"Yes, Bella." Alice smirked evilly at me. "We are leaving today." She must have seen the confusion on my face before.

I started panicking, I still hadn't packed my clothes. My eyes widened and was about to sprint in my closet to start packing when I heard the little pixie chuckle.

"Because you have the best friend ever - in the whole wide world might I add - I packed your clothes for you," Alice said, smiling widely.

I squealed a little and attacked her in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bella. But... you need to go eat then get dressed. Now," she ordered.

I stood up straight and saluted her. "Yes ma'am." Then I proceed on walking like a soldier out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Left, left, left, right, left," Alice ordered. I turned around to look at her, which caused her to let out a string of giggles.

Just two hours later we both finished eating breakfast, we got dressed and carried our luggage into our car to go to the airport. It was about one in the afternoon when we arrived at LAX. After the whole business one has to go through, Alice and I were seated in the first class section of the airplane. She wouldn't stop blabbering about how excited she was going back and finally meeting Charlie. I wasn't paying much attention to her considering that my stomach was twisted with so much nervousness, I thought I would have gone crazy on the plane and jumped off. I believed the first part of what I said, but not so much the second part. I'm not that crazy... I hope.

I felt someone slap my arm. Glaring, I slowly turned to face Alice who's eyes were narrowed at me. Probably because I wasn't paying attention to her.

"You weren't paying attention to me were you?" She huffed as I looked at her innocently. "Like I was saying, I'm going to make you look so irresistible, you'll have boys lining up by your door."

"Alice, I don't have to look 'irresistible' for anyone. I'll just be me," I affirmed.

She had a smirk on her face. "Are you absolutely sure about that, Bells?"

"Yes, Alice." I replied.

"I don't believe you," Alice whispered, looking smug.

I rolled my eyes at her and ended the conversation by crossing my arms across my chest and closing my eyes. Why would she even ask me that? I didn't want to impress someone. I especially didn't want to impress _him. _

I huffed in annoyance as I thought about it. Maybe I did, which was repulsive. To stop all my thinking, I opened my book copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _I've been a fan of classic books since I was in high school, people thought I was weird, but I didn't care... too much.

**~.~.~.~**

All too soon, we were landing in Seattle. After we grabbed our belongings, we frantically started searching for Charlie through the mass of people. From afar, I spotted Charlie's usual brown hair.

I squealed as I ran past everyone and Alice, not caring that I had left some of my luggage with her. Charlie smiled widely as he spotted me, opening his arms for me. I slammed against him, almost causing us to fall backwards. Tears sprang in my eyes as I hugged him. It had been years since I've last seen him face-to-face.

He started to pull back, but I quickly held on tighter. Charlie chuckled and he slowly pulled back again. I could see traces of tears in his chocolate brown eyes. Mine probably portraying the same back to him.

"Bells, it's good to see you again, kiddo." He stated, combing my hair. I was about to reply before I heard my name being called out, followed by huffs. I turned around to see Alice trying to drag all of our bags towards Charlie. Rushing over, I helped her and soon Alice had been introducing herself to Charlie. They both hugged and chatted while we walked to his car.

I was happy to see that he wasn't driving his police cruiser, except now driving a blue Toyota truck. We dumped our luggage in the back and squished inside.

One hour later, all three of us were standing in front of the house. It still looked the same. It's white color was slowly fading away, and the bushes on the side of the path were still growing. I smiled and headed inside.

"I set up the guest room for you, Alice and Bells – of course – you get your room," Charlie announced pointing out the rooms to us.

I smiled when I saw him standing awkwardly, "Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah, thank you Charlie!" Alice quickly took her bags and headed into the guest room. I rolled my eyes and only guessed why she would go in her room first.

"Sorry to say this Bells, but I have to go to the station and won't be back till late," Charlie conceded and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, that's fine."

"There's pizza on the table if you girls get hungry."

Smiling I said, "Thanks."

After that, Charlie kissed my forehead and left. I walked into my room and relished it. Everything was still the same, except for the fact that my bed had new sheets. I dragged my luggage onto my bed and went into Alice's room. She was sitting on the bed, flipping through a fashion magazine. I sat on the bed next to her and leaned back.

"I'm guessing Charlie went to work?" She asked, eyes roaming the magazine.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'. "There's pizza if you're hungry."

"I'll eat some later, thanks."

Slowly, my eyelids began to feel heavy. I kept opening and closing them until they felt so heavy it felt like someone had put tape over my eyes. I soon fell asleep. My last thought being how I would deal with the reunion in three weeks.

* * *

**Just to mention something, they have three weeks until the reunion, I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Thanks for reading everyone! **_**Please review and tell me how it was!**_** Thank you. **

**~ CielosDeNoche**


	3. Beautiful Day

**A/N: To the reviewers who are asking about what happened to Bella at her senior prom, that question will be answered (probably) after one or two chapters. Right now it's just going to focus on what she's going to do in Forks with Alice, sorry if it gets boring. Btw, thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read this story! **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the _Twilight Saga _because I'm not that creative as Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Beautiful Day**

_by U2_

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Alice asked, holding up a pair of navy blue jeans. We had gotten permission from Charlie to let us drive to Port Angeles to drive around. Though "drive around" for Alice meant going to every store that was in sight. We were currently in a clothing store, looking for clothes. More Alice then me, I was just sitting in a chair.

I groaned. "Alice, they all look the same."

She looked down at the jeans in her hand then walked into the fitting room. She must have had about fifteen jeans, which meant it was going to be a long wait. My eyes wandered to look out the store's windows. Just across the street, there was a book store. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was called Thunderbird and Whale Bookstore.

I debated for a while before walking out of the store. While walking, I took out my cell phone and typed Alice about where I was going.

Upon entering the bookstore, I was immediately greeted by books surrounding the whole store. Some were worn out while others looked new and barley been put up on display. There were about ten people in the store. Shrugging, I walked to a random aisle and started to look through the shelves. I would pick up a book that sounded interesting or just looked like my type of book.

A small smile formed on my lips as I picked up _Wuthering Heights. _Before I could start looking for more books, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Turning around,I saw a very angry looking pixie with her hands poised on her hips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I cannot believe you left me in the store!" She yelled quietly. I cringed away from her and suddenly felt very small.

"Sorry," I replied. Sheepishly, I held up the book I was holding and walked away from her to pay for it.

After doing so, we both walked back to the truck Charlie let us borrow. I felt stupid when I realized that Alice was carrying bags, which meant she bought clothes.

"Uhh... Alice, now long was I actually in the bookstore?" I asked, suddenly curious.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration then replied, "About an hour, I think. It took me a while to try all the jeans on."

"Whoa," I giggled. Who knew I could spend so much time there without me noticing it.

"Bella, not to freak you out or anything, but there's this really cute guy looking at you." She discreetly pointed at someone from behind me.

Turning around, my eyes connected with a lean man who seemed to be in his late twenties with brown colored hair sticking in different direction. He was leaning against a car, which I quickly recognized as a Volvo. His piercing emerald eyes were staring back at me, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration, like trying to remember something. The old Bella would blush and look away, but the new Bella stood her ground and looked strangely back. Alice was standing awkwardly beside me, looking curiously back and forth.

Though seconds later, I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach. Telling me I had seen those very emerald eyes once before. Not just once, but for a long time. Realization began to overtake my whole body. It couldn't be _him._ Impossible.

In frustration, I flipped my hair behind my back and walked over to the passenger seat of the truck, closing the door harshly behind me. I could vaguely hear Alice scampering over to the driver's side to drive back to Charlie's house.

My shoulders sagged down as I remembered what he was doing. He was concentrating on something, probably trying to figure out who I was. I hoped that he wouldn't remember me. Hell, I doubt it since I now wore make-up, something the old Bella despised. I wore heels and very different clothes. I mean, I wouldn't be able to recognize myself.

"Bella, what the hell was that about?" I breathed in and out, calming myself.

"Um... I think it might have been _him,_" I declared, fiddling with my fingers. It was a nervous habit of mine. "I'm not sure though." I added.

"Wow. From what you just did, he seemed surprised. I think he has a big ego," Alice mumbled under her breath.

Great, another reason to add to my list, proving it was actually Edward Cullen. Alice must have seen my expression of annoyance, because she changed the subject.

"So I got these cute jeans..." I sighed quietly, but thankful that she started to talk about clothes instead of asking me more questions.

**~.~.~.~**

"I wish Rosalie was here." Alice declared, looking at me. Rosalie Lilian Hale was born in Rochester, New York and started modeling at the age of sixteen. Alice and I had met Rosalie at our very first runway show after a model had called in sick at the last minute. You could say that she saved our show. The very first word anyone would use to describe Rosalie was beautiful. She had blue/violet eyes that portrayed her exact feelings she was feeling and her golden hair just made her stand out amongst everyone else. I will admit that I was jealous of her looks, plus the two dimples she had on each of her cheeks.

We had invited her and her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty, to join us on our trip to Forks, but they declined. Saying that Rosalie had to model somewhere in London while Emmett needed to go visit his parents. We didn't argue with them, but Alice and I would have loved their presence.

Emmett McCarty met Rosalie at our fashion show. Alice and I high-fived each other when they immediately started liking each other after we introduced them. Emmett was a male model, modeling for designers like Calvin Klein. He was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee and had a body that I had not seen. He's big-muscled and looked intimidating. Though when you get to know him, he's just a big cuddly teddy bear. His blue eyes and black curly hair just made him look adorable.

"What should we wear to the reunion?" Before I could reply, Alice was already inside her closet looking through clothes.

"Alice, it isn't until next week."

She looked at me like I had three heads. "It's better to be prepared."

"Prepared? For what? It's not like we're going to spend the rest of our lives with people we meet."

She grinned at me cheekily, "You never know Bells."

I glared at her back as she kept pulling out clothes. She would occasionally go somewhere. Probably picking out my outfit for me.

It had been exactly a week since I saw the emerald eyed man. It would be a lie if I said that I hadn't been thinking about him for the past week. I kept hoping it wasn't Edward. Again, I knew that was a lie. I remember those very same eyes taunting me that fateful day and the hair I loved running my fingers through. I shook my head harshly.

If I did see him at Forks High next week, then he'll have to see just how much I had changed. I wasn't the weak girl he had hurt.

With confidence I never knew I had in me, I walked into my room where Alice was. Being a fashion designer myself, I still had no idea what to wear, so of course I sometimes made Alice choose an outfit for me.

"Hey, Alice." I called out. She turned around and raised her eyebrows for me to continue. "How about we go to Port Angeles again to choose a dress for us to wear to the reunion?" I asked her.

Alice's face broke into the widest smile on her face I had ever seen from all the years I've known her. She started jumping up and down, while her eyes were gleaming with joy at my suggestion.

"Yes!" She shrieked and grabbed my arm as she passed by. I almost fell on the floor, but I quickly regained my footing. Alice giggled and patted me proudly on the back. I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be, which was a plus. Grabbing our purses and the car keys, we skipped to the truck. We'll Alice did, her short black spiky hair bouncing with every step.

I chuckled quietly and drove of towards Port Angeles.

_It was a beautiful day._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! You all finally got to see a sneak peek of Edward. ;) More to come later. Please review! They keep me writing! :) **

**~ CielosDeNoche**


	4. Shine A Light

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows. :) And as to another question, yes this story will be from Bella's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the _Twilight Saga _because I'm not that creative as Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Shine A Light**

_by McFly _

* * *

Today was the day. I'm making it sound like it's my wedding...

Today is the ten year reunion at Forks High School. To say I wasn't a tiny bit nervous would be a lie. I was trying to conquer that little nervousness with all my power so I could be confident. Alice was the only one who would be able to keep me from having a nervous breakdown. Speaking of Alice, she was currently running from room to room, trying to get everything into my room so she could help me get ready.

Just a couple of days ago, we had traveled to Port Angeles to look for dresses that we would be wearing to the reunion.

"Bella!" I cringed at the sound of my name being shouted. Still in jeans and a t-shirt, I walked towards Alice's room. She was on her knees, looking under her bed. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she crawled towards the closet.

"Umm... Alice?" She jumped up, only to hit her head on the wall. She was rubbing her head as she turned around to look at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to look for the heels I bought for you, but I can't find them!" Alice turned her attention back to the closet and furiously started throwing clothes out. I got hit a couple of times on the face with flying shirts and jeans. I didn't move until I had a pile growing over my head.

Grumbling, I threw the clothes on her bed and made my way towards my room. My eyes immediately sought out the bright pink box holding the solution to Alice's mess.

Walking back – again – to Alice's room, I whistled at her to get her attention. With wide eyes her eyes connected with the box and her shoulders slumped.

"Found them," I muttered.

**~.~.~.~**

After the whole business with the heels, Alice quickly went to work on me. It was – once again Bella Barbie time, though this time I had asked for it. In the morning, I had an option of either leaving my hair with its usual waves or to straight it. One glance at the dress and I knew I would leave my hair just the way it was.

Alice didn't add any foundation on my face and I asked her about it. She only replied with that my skin didn't need it, it was flawless already. The only things she did was that she outlined my eyes with eyeliner and with a semi-dark eyeshadow. The finishing touch Alice made was to add mascara to my eyelashes.

"Now go put your dress on!" Alice, but all yelled. She quickly sat herself in front of my mirror and started adding make-up to her features. Glancing at the clock hanging on my wall, I noticed that we had about an hour left to finish getting ready. Knowing Alice, she'd manage to take up that whole time.

Walking over to my bed, I grabbed my dress and headed into the bathroom to change. Being the smart girls we were, we checked what the kind of weather we were expecting today. Usually, it was not too cold or hot for that matter. It was the perfect weather, as Alice had said. It didn't take long for us to find the perfect dress, we had immediately laid eyes on the ones we thought were great.

The dress I had bought was a long flowing green dress. It was strapless and had a sweet v-neck, not too low or too high. Alice and I had argued about having to buy a golden belt to wrap around my waist. Of course, she won, even though I thought the belt wasn't necessary.

Slipping into the dress, the fabric immediately wrapped around my figure perfectly. Carefully grabbing hold of the front of the dress and called out for Alice, who helped me zip it from the back. After she helped me, she gently pushed me out of the way so she could put her dress on.

Barefoot, I grabbed the gold heels out of its box and sat down on my bed. I muttered curses under my breath every time I couldn't undo the little clasp. After successfully slipping them on to my feet, I stood up and headed towards where Alice was standing by the bathroom door. I helped her, like she helped me with her dress.

Her dress was a light purple and came above her knees a little bit. It had straps and was almost identical to mine. Though her sweet v-neck went a little lower then mine. She matched the dress with black heels and her pixie hair was in its usual do only now it had a purple clip in it. Alice's make-up was simple, some eyeliner, mascara, and black mascara. Over all, she looked perfect.

**~.~.~.~**

Inside the car, Alice kept playing with her hair and worried about it getting ruined. At a red light, I pretended to mess her hair up, which in return received a loud shriek. I laughed and continued driving to our destination. I hadn't realized just how nervous I was until I had found a parking spot and looked across at the school. It looked the same as ever, even though there were some new additions to some parts of it.

Memories of my high school years started to appear in my head. Images of students walking to their class, others running to catch up with their friends. Others sitting by the doors to judge others, or to just look cool. Murmurs of everyone echoing around the parking lot. Rumors about people spreading like wild fire, who broke-up, who made-up, who hooked-up, who cheated on who. A certain memory popped into my head. Just by those doors, my hand being held by another. First day of senior year, and I was the main topic of that day.

Shaking my head, I looked at Alice, who was staring back at me silently. Probably knowing what I was remembering. I smiled a little, and got out of the truck. We weren't the only ones who had arrived, people everywhere walked by us. Some smiled, holding hands of their children or their life partner. Jealously coursed its way into my body. I huffed in annoyance and started to walk to the main doors with Alice by my side.

I didn't want to, but my eyes had their mind of their own as they traveled from person to person. I tried to figure out if I knew someone, but I really hoped no one would notice me. Everyone would probably best know me as 'The Girl Who Got The Worst At Prom.' I swear that's what I hoped people started calling me, I just didn't want something else that would end up sending them to hell.

"Bella!" Alice yelled quietly. Ah, she knew me so well.

"What?" I asked, my eyes lingering on some places inside the school.

"We have to sign in," she replied. I looked straight ahead and noticed a line of people, waiting.

I nodded and we both walked towards the line to start waiting. While waiting, Alice started rambling about the things we had to do once we returned to Los Angeles. The only things I caught were something about having to fit an actress into one of my dresses for her movie premiere, saying that she loved it. I felt bad as I blocked out Alice's voice, but I say it was for the better. She was just probably doing this now to get my mind off of things I shouldn't remember.

An, "Oh my gosh, it's Alice and Bella" and "The famous designers!" brought me out of my silent thoughts. I cringed, realizing too late that, of course, some people would recognize us. I felt like pulling my hair at that moment, but quickly spun around to smile at them. Alice started to shush them politely, saying we didn't want all the attention. They quickly agreed and started to 'fangirl' between themselves, obviously pretending they didn't see us. I sighed in relief and turned back to face the front again.

Minutes later, we were walking into the large gym. There was a huge sign that read 'Class of 2002, Welcome Back!' I snorted at the sign and followed Alice, who was walking towards the snack area. There were cookies, pieces of cakes, vegetables sliced along with fruit. Large tubs of water, soda, and juice were on the side of them. I silently grabbed a napkin along with a yummy looking chocolate muffin. Alice scolded me about it, telling me to put it back, but being me, I smiled sweetly and took a huge bite of it. She glared at me and quickly got one for herself. I started scolding her, and she did the same with the muffin as I had.

We laughed silently and awkwardly walked away from the table as it started to get surrounded by others. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a color of brown. I turned to look what it was, but saw nothing. I shook my head and stood against the wall, Alice following soon after.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked Alice. Were we supposed to linger and talk to random strangers we haven't seen for ten years? Em, no. I wouldn't do such a thing.

"I have no idea. I was about to ask you the same," Alice confessed, looking at the crowd that started to form a while ago.

"I'm seriously going home if this is it," I told her.

Suddenly, music started to fill the gym. Everything changed to a scenery I didn't want to visit. I remember music pounding in my ears, my face growing hot as students pointed at me, laughing. My breathing growing shallow the more they laughed. An eighteen year old emerald-eyed person in front of me had a smirk on his face.

I breathed in deeply and shut my eyes. All I could register was a loud scream then blacked out.

What felt like hours later, I opened my eyes. Bright lights assaulted my eyesight, making me close them again. I felt a hand on my arm and was met by Alice's worried eyes gazing at me. I seemed to be laying on a bench outside of the main school doors.

"Are you all right?" It wasn't Alice who asked. It's voice was too low to be hers. To my right, I saw a figure of a man. My mind was still blurry, taking it a while to realization to dawn on me.

His emerald eyes connected with mine and smiled slightly.

We meet again, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I consider this as a cliffhanger, don't you? ;) I noticed that the song doesn't really match with the chapter, but oh well. McFly are awesome, so if you haven't listened to some of their songs, go listen! Sorry for not updating earlier, school kept getting in the way and I always have homework over the weekend. I'll **_**probably **_**update again today. Thanks for reading! **

**Review please!**

**~ CielosDeNoche**


	5. Stars

**A/N: This seriously almost made me cry. None of my writing does this to me. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the _Twilight Saga _because I'm not that creative as Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Stars**

_by Warpaint_

* * *

**10 Years Ago: Senior Prom**

**June 4, 2002**

I bounced on my toes as I craned my neck to look over the crowd of dancing people. I had been waiting for half an hour, for my boyfriend of one year, Edward Cullen. Myself, like other people, still couldn't believe that I was dating the baseball jock of the school. The first time he had approached me - which was at a park during summer vacation – I thought that it was a joke or rather a dream.

Edward had sat down beside me, to look over my shoulder of what I was sketching. At the time, I had sketched the kid's playground. He had commented about how wonderful I was at it and how I should follow a career that involved sketching.

I had discreetly pinched myself to see if it was reality or just a dream. Of course, it was real. Something between us sort of just... clicked. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

We had begun hanging out with each other, something friends did. Just days before senior year could start, Edward had asked me out on a date. I was hesitant to say yes, remembering about all the rumours about him going around school since freshman year. My reply to him surprised me. I had said yes.

We've been dating each other for almost a year. Something in my head and heart kept telling me this relationship wasn't going to go anywhere, but I quickly pushed those things away. Today was Senior prom, and I was going to enjoy it.

Angela Weber, my best friend since freshman year, saw me and waved me over to go over to her and her boyfriend, Ben. Worriedly, I looked around the gym, and when I didn't see Edward anywhere, I walked over to them.

"Bella! You look gorgeous!" Angela yelled, pulling me in for a hug. I blushed and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Ang! You look great, too!" Angela being like me, blushed and looked away. Ben chuckled silently beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, Bella. Where's Edward?" Ben asked, holding onto Ang's waist.

I ran my hand through my hair and replied, "I have no idea. He told me he was going to meet me here."

"Maybe he's running late," Angela said. I nodded silently at her and looked around the gym once more.

A song suddenly started to play, making Angela shriek. Ben and I cringed. "Ben! I love this song! Let's go dance!" Before Ben could reply, he was being pulled by his arm into the crowd of dancing bodies. He made it dramatic by mouthing 'Help Me!' and sticking his arm out. I pretended to ponder, but then shook my head, giving him a small wave with a smirk on my face.

Sighing, I shuffled over to a chair by the dance floor. Sitting down, I smoothed my white floor length dress that Edward had recommended for me to wear. He didn't specifically say to wear this dress, but to wear something white. At first, I wasn't too keen on wearing a white dress, but ended up buying this one. My mom had requested pictures of us on prom night from Charlie, but after I told them that Edward wasn't picking me up, Mom started muttering about how ungentlemanly that was. Of course, she couldn't do anything about it since she was on vacation with my grandmother. Charlie just shrugged and drove me to prom.

One thing I did love about the dress was that it had a pocket. It's not everyday you find a dress with a pocket. Pulling my phone out, I checked the time and noticed that I have been waiting for Edward for an hour. I quickly texted him, asking where he was. Minutes later, I got a reply with a winky face. Something about it made me uneasy.

There was a screech that came from the DJ's microphone. Looking up, I gasped. There, on the projector was a picture of me. It was a picture from the yearbook. The first year of freshman year. That first year in High School, I wore huge glasses and had braces. I still had braces and sometimes wore my glasses, but this was something I had never wanted to see again. Even though if it was in the yearbook. No one usually payed any attention to the freshman portraits. Now, it was up for everyone to see and my name was printed in large letters at the bottom of the picture.

The music was cut off. The DJ had stopped to stare at the picture as well. First, there was silence, the next, there was the roar of laughter. It seemed like the whole gym trembled with everyone's laugh, excluding Angela's, Ben's, and mine. Angela and Ben were staring at me with shock and sad eyes.

I stayed sitting in my chair, until someone rough pulled me up by my arm. I hissed in pain as the person pulled me onto the stage. A bright light was lit on me, causing everyone to roar with laughter again. People started to point at me as the first signs of tears threatened to leak over.

"Aww, is the poor baby gonna cry?" I knew that voice. Anyone could figure it out. Lauren Mallory. Laughter rang out again.

"Did you really think no one would see this picture?" Lauren asked, circling around me. My whole body shuddered as tears started to stream down my face. "Well, we proved you wrong, darling."

The cruel sound of laughter from the students rung out once again. Guess high school really was hell, you just don't know when it's going to hit you.

"Now, how many of you guys, would go out with Bella after seeing this picture? Rather, at all?" I was staring straight ahead into nothingness, but then I got her question. No one in the gym raised their hands.

Lauren smirked and came to stand directly in front of me. "Do you really think that the hottest baseball player, would ever go out with you? Cause if you did, you little selfish girl. Didn't you ever realize that maybe he was made to ask you out? Like a bet?"

Looking up from the ground, I caught Lauren's eyes and truly saw the horror in them. She was the cruelest. "You don't believe me? Why don't we ask Edward to come up here and admit it."

Silence engulfed the gym. No one cheered or seemed to be rooting for anything at all. Maybe they had started to see just how cruel this really was.

"Bella," Edward called out to me. Lauren handed him the microphone and walked off to the side. The spotlight was on us now. "It was all a lie."

My breathing turned more shallow as he said it.

"I never liked you."

I started to breath from my mouth, my heart breaking.

"I regret every kiss, every touch."

My started breathing in faster and faster. My heart pumping twice as usual. Breaking over and over again. I wanted to push him off of the stage.

"I never loved you."

My hands were shaking with rage and hurt. My body wanting to fall limply to the side. My breathing picking up, heart still broken into thousand of pieces.

No one in the gym said anything. Neither did Edward nor Lauren. They smirked at me as I turned to look at them.

I caught the eyes of Angela and Ben from a distance. They were rushing over to the stage, pushing shocked people out of the way. When they were walking on stage towards me, I let myself fall to the ground, still shaking with tears. Ben was quick enough to catch me before my whole body fell on the ground. Lauren seemed to enjoy this considering that she started to laugh sickeningly. Many seniors realized just how horrible she was to me that some started to boo Lauren and Edward.

I felt like laughing when I saw Edward's own brother, Jasper, walk onto the stage and dumped two cups of punch on him and Lauren. Other people soon followed. Others silently laughed and looked at me with sadness, like they were saying they were sorry for laughing.

Ben picked me up bridal style and carried me towards his car. Angela opened the backseat of his car and he carefully placed me inside. Angela scooted in next to me and held her arms open. I immediately let out a cry of agony and hugged her. She shushed me and started telling me how he wasn't worth it. That I should forget about him.

She sighed and asked for my cellphone. Still crying, I grabbed it out of my pocket and shushed me, telling me she was going to tell Charlie that I was going to spend the night at her house. Charlie agreed, then hung up.

That night, as I laid beside Angela, I realized that my heart had been broken.

* * *

**This is like flashback number one. There's going to be another one, which I am working on right now. Looks like three updates in one day. ;) **

**Please review! **

**~ CielosDeNoche**


	6. Twilight Galaxy

**A/N: Another flashback. Next chapter will be what happens after chapter four. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the _Twilight Saga _because I'm not that creative as Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Twilight Galaxy**

_by Metric_

* * *

**10 Years Ago: Moving Day**

**July 20, 2002**

"Bella?" I looked away from my room window. My mom stood by the doorway with her arms crossed. "You ready to go?"

Sighing, I closed my sketchbook and nodded slow. She smiled sadly at me and came to give me a hug.

"Phil is still packing the luggage, so take your time. I'll call you when we're ready to go." I nodded once more and turned to look out my window again.

There wasn't anything apart from the tall, green trees. All you could see was that and the usual cloudy sky of Forks.

I leaned my head into my right hand and breathed in the woodsy smell the air gave off. Today was the last day I was going to be in Forks, then I would be going to Los Angeles to study to become a fashion designer. I never really knew what had gotten me into it, but it captured my attention.

Ever since that day, not once did I make eye contact with Edward Cullen. The graduation ceremony made me realize that I would be moving away from Forks, away from him. Away from all the unhappy memories. I would miss Angela and Ben, though. We had become a tight family ever since then. We would always do crazy stuff and have a mini party between the three of us.

Charlie, Renee, and Phil had been told about the incident at prom. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who were Edward's parents, came over to publicly apologize for what their son had done. Jasper had come with them as well, promising me quietly that he had beaten his brother's ass pretty hard. I had laughed along with him and gave him a hug.

My parents and step-father were pretty mad after they found out. Though they had the right mind to not approach me about it, since they knew it was like ripping a band-aid off of a still healing wound.

Smiling to myself, I got up and walked out of the house. Yelling a 'be right back!' to the adults. I made my way down the street and sat down on the familiar bench that had become my spot. Right in front of the kids' playground. I blocked out that one memory that I wanted to be finished with.

The chilly wind of Forks blew past me, sending shivers through my body. I pulled my sweater tightly around me and leaned my head back, eyes looking up into the sky. I loved the calm and peace the park gave off, even after everything that had happened.

Facing forward again, I swear that I saw the familiar color of brown I wanted to forget. Shaking my head, I got up and walked back to my home. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flash of gray. A gray Volvo was skidding down the road, away from the park. I furrowed my eyebrows, shrugged, and started walking away.

At home, Charlie gave me a necklace with a picture of the both of us inside. I broke down and hugged my daddy like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know how long it would be until I got to see him again. We promised each other to call and see each other very soon. Renee and Phil said their goodbyes and with that, we waved once more at Charlie and left.

On the way, I kept fingering the necklace in between my fingers. Once I saw the sign of 'Now Leaving Forks, Come Back Soon!' I felt like a weight was pulled off of my shoulders. It felt like I could breath right once again.

Guess moving away from Forks was a great idea.

* * *

**Memory part two is done. Sorry it's short, but that's all I thought was necessary. Yes, the gray Volvo she saw was Edward leaving the park, only she didn't realize it. If you want anymore memory flashbacks of something, tell me! I'll be happy to write anything. :) **

**Please review! **

**~ CielosDeNoche **


	7. Love Is A Battlefield

**A/N: So I noticed I keep saying Edward's hair is brown, I don't know why the *bleep I keep doing that. Though I'm too lazy to go back and correct it, just imagine it says copper. :) On to another chapter now. Thanks for everyone who's reviewing, means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the _Twilight Saga _because I'm not that creative as Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

**Love Is A Battlefield**

_by Pat Benatar_

* * *

"Are you alright?" Edward asked again, the smile still in place. I wanted to act childish and turn away, but I knew that would make me look stupid.

Shaking my head clear of thoughts, I replied. "Yes, thank you."

I turned my head away from his emerald eyes and focused on Alice, who was chewing her lip nervously. Discreetly, I made a face at her, my head tipping slightly to motion towards Edward. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh. I shook my head and smiled.

"Well, thanks again," I looked at Edward as I said it then stood up, a little bit too fast might I say.

My head spun and soon I was caught in the arms of Edward. He held me until he was sure I was okay to stand up on myself.

"Whoa," I placed my hand on my head.

Alice rushed over to me and took hold of my arm. I smiled gratefully at her as Edward looked at me like he did that day when we first saw him in Port Angeles. I nervously glanced around the parking lot of the school, a swift of wind passing by, making my hair blow in my face.

Edward cleared his throat. "Your friend didn't want me to know your name." He glanced at Alice, who looked away. "Will you tell me your name?" He asked, looking directly at me.

I was debating whether or not to tell him when I heard, "Found him!" Followed by a, "Where?!"

Thankful for the distraction, I looked over at the school's front doors where the source of voices were. A guy, maybe in his late twenties, with honey blond hair was walking towards us. He was well dressed in some casual jeans and a white dress shirt, making his brown eyes seem to pop. _Though he doesn't look as good as Edward, _I thought. I shook my head quickly, trying to make that comment disappear. No way was I going to fall for Edward Cullen _again_.

Something about this guy was familiar, but I couldn't exactly see what. Though, I wasn't ready for the high pitched squeal I heard next and the not so nice smell of heavy perfume. I felt like gagging. Strawberry blonde hair whipped me in the face as they passed me to get to Edward. I rubbed my face, hoping the horrible smell would leave. Of course, it didn't work.

With annoyance, I looked at Alice, only she didn't notice me. She was too busy staring at the honey blond haired guy. Though she did snap out of it when another high pitched squeal was heard.

"Oh for the love of..." I trailed off. Alice looked at me then, clearly annoyed about the squeal. She stepped closer to me then.

"I thought it was a pig," she confessed, looking rather disgustingly at the blonde bimbo all over Edward.

"I completely freaked out! I couldn't find you anywhere!" The honey blond guy winced at the same time as we did, hating the way her voice sounded.

Edward apologized, making the other guy roll his eyes. He looked pretty cool to hang out with, plus maybe Alice would have a shot with him. With that plan in mind, I walked over to him and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm... Uh... Belle," I stuttered out. Mentally, I was bashing my head against a wall because of me almost telling him my real name.

He smiled at us both, "I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you ladies." My mind started to reel again. Jasper... Cullen! Aka, Edward's brother. "Not to sound weird or anything, but... have I met you before?" He asked, looking at me through squinted eyes.

I plastered a smile on my face. "I don't think so." I hope.

"Oh, you just remind me of someone. I was wishing she was here so I could see how she was doing." Jasper must have noticed our confused looks. "My brother did something to her. I'm not really surprised she didn't come."

Alice lightly jabbed her elbow in my side, earning Jasper another small smile.

"Look, this is nice and all, but we must get going. Right Alice?" I asked.

"So your name is Alice, is it?" Jasper asked this time, looking at her. A light pink tint was coating her cheeks. "I hope I see you soon then."

Alice opened her mouth, though I never got to hear what she was going to say, because I was already walking towards the car. Completely forgetting about Edward and his blonde bimbo. I wanted Alice to have the chance to be able to speak with Jasper without me being there like a third wheel.

Muttering under my breath, I searched my bag for the car keys and started to engine. The music coming from the radio seemed to make me more relaxed. Like people say, music heals everything.

* * *

**So long since I last updated. Teachers keep cramping my days with loads of homework everyday, as well as multiple tests and quizzes every week. Surprisingly, I managed to finish this so, yay! I'll probably post another chapter again this weekend... if inspiration occurs. :) Thanks for reading, please review! **

**~ CielosDeNoche**


	8. Special

**A/N: Happy 2013 everyone! So sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but here I am... :) **

**Disclaimer: **It's pretty obvious I'm not Stephenie Meyers... so that means that I don't own the _Twilight Saga_.

* * *

**Special**

_by Garbage_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of pots falling to the floor. I glanced at my clock and quickly, but quietly grabbed the baseball bat Charlie left in my room for an emergency. Aka, beating up robbers. I slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak.

I silently breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't. Though I almost did let out a scream when I saw Charlie doing the same, except he had a gun. He looked at me weirdly, then lifted his finger up to his lips. I made a gesture to ask about Alice. He never got the chance to answer though, he was interrupted by another sound and someone cursing.

We both started heading down the stairs, with Charlie being first. With a gun and bat raised, we were ready to charge when we bumped into someone. All three of us screaming.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing?!" Charlie lowered his gun, looking at my best friend. I looked behind her and noticed the mess of pots and pans covering the kitchen floor.

She sheepishly looked behind her, "Umm... I _was_ going to make hot chocolate, but I couldn't find the right sized pot or rather... chocolate."

"At two in the morning?" I asked. "No wonder I always call you weird."

Charlie ran a hand down his tired face before rolling his eyes and going back upstairs, leaving Alice and me alone in the kitchen. I left the bat leaning against the wall, before I went over to clean up the mess.

"So..." Alice began.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason why you wanted hot chocolate?"

Alice glanced at me before awkwardly shifting her feet, as if she was going to run away. She knew either way that I would get her to tell me sooner or later.

"Jasper asked me out on a date."

I jumped up on my feet. "What? When?"

"Two days ago." I attacked her with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! That's great, Alice! Why didn't you tell me sooner though?" I asked, feeling slightly hurt. We always told each other everything.

"I know, but he didn't actually say just a date... as in the two of us..." I looked at her weirdly.

"Please tell me I'm not gonna be a third wheel," I groaned out. There is no way that's gonna happen.

"You're not! He technically has a date for you...," she looked at me, waiting for my reaction. To be honest, my head was all jumbled up.

"What? Who?" I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I kept saying the word 'what'.

"He's a guy and-"

"Well, obviously Alice." I was starting to get cranky. It's not everyday you think your house is getting robbed, only to find it's your best friend wanting to make hot chocolate at two in the morning.

"But...," she continued.

"Oh god, every time you say 'but' it always means I'm not going to like it."

Alice looked offended, "No, it doesn't always." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe it is true."

I smiled triumphantly, "I'm going to regret saying this, but... continue."

"You... haveadatewho'snameisEdwin," she quickly replied and cringed away from me.

"Edwin? Have I met him?" I confusedly asked.

"Wait, what? Who's Edwin? I said his name is Edward."

The small smile that was on my lips before disappeared quickly. This cannot be happening. What the hell were Alice and Jasper thinking? Did they want to torture me? Heck, I barley survived when I saw him at the reunion, but this is too much.

"Look, Bella." I turned my gaze to her. "I didn't want to say yes to Jasper about bringing Edward, but he... I don't know. He says Edward's smitten with you. Trust me, I wanted so bad to yell at Jasper and tell him who you really were, but I know you'd get mad."

I kept looking at her. "Bella, I swear I tried everything to get you out of it. Jasper wouldn't hear it, he just wants you to meet him. Even though you already have before," Alice mumbled the last part to herself.

That got me thinking. Something was off about Jasper, something I knew I wouldn't want to know. Did he already figure out the truth about me being back in Forks? My eyes widened. Charlie was Chief of Police... everyone would know about the Chief's daughter being back in town. Knowing my dad, he probably bragged about me being home already. How could I be so stupid!

"Hold on, Alice. Be right back." I raced up the stairs, leaving a confused Alice behind. Charlie's bedroom door was open, I barged in and noticed that he was in the bathroom.

It took a while until he came out. I ran up to him and made him jump.

"Jeez, Bella!" He complained.

"Sorry, Dad. Just a really fast question. Did you by any chance tell everyone I came home?" I was bouncing on my toes, anxious for his answer.

He scratched his head awkwardly. "No, Bells. I thought you wouldn't want me to cause of that Cullen kid still being here. Word would get around fast if I had."

I squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dad! Love you!" I yelled as I went back down to the kitchen, where my mood got bad. Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole double date thing.

I grimaced at the thought of having to see Edward again, especially when I see him again it would be a date. I shuddered.

"Bella," I jumped, scared from hearing Alice behind me. "Sorry. You don't have to go, I'll just tell Jasper that you weren't feeling well."

"No, it's alright." Was I crazy? Maybe. I looked up at her and smiled. "I'll go. It's not like anything is going to happen. I won't see him again."

Alice got the biggest smile on her face. She squealed like I did minutes ago, making me laugh. We attacked each other with a hug and started jumping around. Must be weird, having two adult women jumping and laughing together at two in the freaking morning. Oh well.

Minutes later, we were both seated on the couch in the living room, watching tv. We both knew we weren't going to sleep anytime soon so why not start the day early and watch lame commercials. Nothing good is on this early. Might as well start a conversation.

"So what are you going to where on your date?" I smirked as Alice blushed. She likes Jasper a lot.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, either way, I know Jasper is still going to like you by the end of the day."

Alice smiled, "And I know you'll blow Edward off his feet, he'll be begging for you."

I shook my head a little, but didn't comment. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning my heart over again. Or were those feelings still in me, something I didn't want to admit to myself. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the couch cushion. It didn't take long for me to start remembering all the things I thought that had disappeared.

_I used to adore you. I couldn't control you. __There was nothing that I wouldn't do.  
To keep myself around and close to you._

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. It may be a flashback. Thanks for reading! Review please! **

**~ CielosDeNoche**_  
_


	9. Yellow

**A/N: This became a flashback. :) Next chapter will be the double date. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **It's pretty obvious I'm not Stephenie Meyers... so that means that I don't own the _Twilight Saga_.

* * *

**Yellow (Live)**

_by Coldplay_

* * *

**Sometime During Senior Year**

I breathed in the smell of the park, loving the way it calmed my body instantly. The bench that I had claimed mine was empty. No surprise there.

Children's laughter rang in my ear as I sat down. Hectic parents running around chasing their little ones. Others looking from far away keeping a close, cautious eye on them.

The children – of course – had nothing in the world to worry about. They just had the difficulty of having to choose which crayon would look better on their drawing or which playground equipment they could do to show off to their friends.

I smiled to myself. I remember when I would do that. Though I wasn't the showing off type of kid, I was the shy and quiet one. Someone everyone doesn't pay attention to. Especially that one moment when the teacher calls on you and someone in the classroom asks who that is. I never took it hard though, I liked knowing people didn't mind about me. It made me feel good for some reason.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Bella?" A musical voice asked, causing shivers to course through my body, making me come back to the real world.

I looked up, my eyes meeting emerald ones. They seemed to melt with love when we kept staring at each other, no doubt mine melting as well. I never got tired of staring at his eyes, they were like perfect emerald gems, gleaming.

His lips formed a smirk as my eyes lowered down from his eyes. Jerk. But as I looked up at his eyes, I noticed he was looking at my lips now.

I smirked, "See something you like, Edward?"

He looked up at me after shaking his head a little. "I don't know, maybe."

I gaped at him as he made his way over to sit next to me on the bench. He looked up at me then, noticing the way my eyes were narrowed.

"I'm just kidding, Bella. Yes, I do see something I like. Not particularly like, but love." He proved his point by bringing my closer and capturing my lips with his.

I gasped at the contact, feeling sparks as they made their way around my whole body. I would have thought that this... sensation would have been over by now, but nope. It's always there every time he kisses me. No doubt that he felt it too.

We both pulled away, Edward laying his forehead against mine. His hands still gripping my face and mine gripping his wrists, never wanting them to leave.

"I love you," he whispered kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too." Leaning my head against his chest, I couldn't help but think that this was going to fade sooner or later. I'm not the most confident person in the world. I never wanted to get close to someone, but it just happened. Thanks to Edward Cullen coming into my life.

"I missed you at baseball practice yesterday." Edward has been playing baseball since he was little, continuing his career in high school.

When we started dating, I would always stay after school for a little while to watch him practice. There were a couple of girls who would do anything to capture Edward's attention, but he was always concentrated. Though on the times he wasn't, he wouldn't pay attention to them, he would just look for me – little away from the rest – to wink at me.

"I'm sorry. Charlie invited the Black family over for dinner and wanted me there," I told him.

"Oh, yeah. Jacob mentioned that, but I didn't think you would miss my practice." He had a frown on his face. I kissed the corner of lips, causing a smile to erupt on instead.

"I'm starting to get jealous of your guys friendship."

"No need to worry. We've been friends forever, but I heard he got a girlfriend named Leah."

"What? Since when?" I pouted. "He never told me anything."

"Oops." Edward had a look on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He ran his fingers through his copper hair, something he always did out of nervousness or when he's pissed off. "Mmm... Jacob told me not to tell you anything."

I burrowed my eyebrows. "Why? Does he not want me to know that he's dating someone?"

"Yeah, he just wants to make sure that their relationship gets somewhere."

"Ugh, guys." I mumbled.

"What about guys?" Edward smirked. "Do you not want me?"

I hit him in the chest, "Of course I do, you idiot." I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him closer to me.

"Good," he replied quietly, kissing my head. "Cause I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not," I mumbled into his chest.

It was quiet for a little while, the two of us just hugging each other close. That is until I heard whispers and a click of a camera. Edward must have heard it too, because he started to look around.

I shrugged my shoulders as he looked at me. Barley managing to get a glimpse of hair hiding behind a tree, I got up and went over.

Angela and Ben were looking at me guiltily. While they stared, I noticed Angela discreetly hiding a camera behind her back, but when she noticed me looking at her moves, she passed it to Ben who then tried to give it back to Angela, but was taken away from Edward who was behind them.

"Angela took the picture!" Ben looked away as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Not my fault," he muttered.

"Well, you guys looked so cute together and I couldn't hold myself back from taking a picture." I looked over at Edward as Angela defended herself. In all honesty, I wasn't angry, it was just weird they took a picture without me noticing they were.

"Edward?" I asked. He was looking at the camera screen too intently.

"Is he okay?" Angela asked worriedly. "See! I told you to hide it!" Ben pouted as she hit him in the arm none too gently.

I waved a hand in front of his face. "Yoohoo... Edward, I'm about to slap you if you don't snap out of it."

He snapped back into reality. "Really?"

"What?"

"Would you really have slapped me if I didn't snap out of it?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Ben beat me. "Trust me. I remember gawking at Angela once while Bella and I needed to work on a project. She threatened me and next thing I knew, I had a red mark of her hand on my cheek."

Angela giggled, remembering. "That basically answers your question, Edward."

I pouted. "You guys are making me sound bad."

"Only when you want or need to." Two heads nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Bella." Edward motioned me over. "Don't we look amazing together?" He asked, showing me the picture Angela had taken.

Of course the picture was taken when we had our arms around each other. Overall, we did look pretty amazing. I don't know if it was because of how calm we looked or the scenery around us.

"You better give me a copy of it, Ang." I handed her back the camera. "Nice job."

She smiled and looked smugly at Ben. "Told you they would like it."

"Yeah, yeah," Ben muttered.

Edward stretched his arms out. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am starving. Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Ugh, yes please." Edward smiled at me before taking my hand and pulling me closer, kissing my forehead.

"Then lets go! I can hear Angela's stomach grumbling." Angela hit Ben in the arm again, causing him to laugh and kiss her.

All four of us walked away from the park. Loving memories remaining there, no one knowing its meaning, unless if it were one of us. The sun setting caused a hue of orange and yellow, to appear around us. I smiled, none of us would forget this day.

_I came along. I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do. And it was called 'Yellow' _

* * *

**Finished this sooner then I thought. :) Thanks for reviewing/following this story guys, means a lot! **

**~ CielosDeNoche**


	10. Everybody Hurts

**A/N: Omfg. This story has 105 follows! That is crazy! Thank you guys SO much! :} **

**Disclaimer: **It's pretty obvious I'm not Stephenie Meyers... so that means that I don't own the _Twilight Saga_.

* * *

**Everybody Hurts**

_by R.E.M._

* * *

For the past couple of days, Alice has been literally jumping all over the place. She was so excited for her date with Jasper that was today. I'm so happy for her, but for me... not so much.

Especially if your date is your ex-boyfriend from ten years ago in high school. Oh, and did I mention that he doesn't know that I'm Bella? Instead I am Belle... which was stupid for me to say considering that it is so close to my real name. It was a smart move. Note the sarcasm.

"Bells, is Alice okay? She's kind of freaking me out." Charlie was getting ready to leave for the police station.

I glanced at the top of the stairs only to see Alice running from room to room. Pretty much like the day of the reunion.

"Yeah, she is. She's just being Alice." I heard something fall and Alice shouting a quick 'sorry'.

I looked sheepishly at Charlie before hugging him on his way out to the police cruiser. When he was out of sight, I rushed back inside heading into my room. Charlie didn't know that I was going out on a date with Edward Cullen. Come on, do you honestly think he would be pretty happy about that? No, he would not. Which explains the reason why I was still in my pajamas.

Sighing as I went into my bedroom, I walked towards my closet and chose a nice pair of skinny jeans and a white dress shirt. After changing my clothes I pulled out a box that contained tight, black leather boots that came up to my knees.

Alice barged into my room. "What?" She asked out of breath.

"What?" I asked, taking in her appearance.

"How can you be done before me? I mean Charlie left not even ten minutes ago."

I looked down at my clothes. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No, no you don't. I'm kind of freaking out." Alice glanced at the clock hanging on my wall. "Oh my god, I have half an hour!"

And with that, she sprinted back into her room. I sighed and just sat on my bed, waiting for Alice to finally finish dressing. Sigh.

Once she was settled, we got into our... rental car that we both decided to get. Considering that if the boys were to pick us up at Charlie's house, there would be a lot of explaining to do.

**~.~.~.~**

Jasper and Edward, ever the gentlemen, pulled back our chairs so we could sit. Alice grabbed my arm discreetly, squeezing it with excitement. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Once we ordered our food, we awkwardly just sat there, staring at different things in the room. I say awkward because of how silent Edward and I were. Jasper and Alice were silently talking to each other and laughing ever once in a while. I kept glancing at the clock, beating myself mentally to why I would ever say yes to this thing.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. My eyes were focused on the floor so I decided to discreetly look through my eyelashes. Emerald eyes were fixated on me. I groaned inside my head.

I lifted my head fully, causing him to look away quickly.

The servants came and gave us our plates before walking away again. I was starting to get annoyed with this.

"So, Belle." I looked up at Jasper, with my mouth full. "Where are you from? Alice keeps everything about you tight-lipped."

I quickly chewed while gathering my thoughts. "That's what I love about her." I glanced at Alice and I saw her eyes were worried. We both were hoping that they didn't ask this, but I never expected them not to. "Well... I was born and raised in California." I patted myself on the back. Lying that I was from Cali worked, because of the light tan I got a couple months ago.

"I'm sorry if I'm prying too much, but does your family still live over there?"

I smiled slightly. "My parents are divorced. My mom likes traveling a lot and the last time I talked to her, she mentioned being in London. My dad is the only one who lives in California."

"Oh, I see." Jasper gave me a small smile. "So you're an only child?"

"For now." Seeing his confusion I added, "My mom found out she was pregnant with my half-sibling."

Alice laid her hand comfortable on mine, showing me that she was still there. That or that I was getting too into the real Bella.

"I knew someone who's parents are divorced." Edward looked up at all of us.

"Don't we all?" Alice asked, sensing something she didn't seem to like.

"The girl I knew, she was... special."

All three of us kept looking at him. No one moved, we didn't even care that our food was getting cold as the minutes ticked by.

"Why?" I was curious.

Edward swallowed and continued. "She just was. I did something to her that I regret so much. She doesn't know it, but she changed me."

I almost stood up and left the restaurant, but I decided against it. That would just blow my whole cover. I fidgeted with my fingers before looking up again. I took notice that Jasper was looking down into his lap, his food long forgotten. He was gripping his napkin a bit too hard.

Alice glanced at me and nudged me to do something. She leaned forward to mend Jasper back to how he was, I didn't blame her. This was supposed to be a great dinner and looked what happened.

"Edward?" I was shocked when I saw his eyes were holding back tears. One did manage to escape. Slowly, I leaned over and wiped it away with my thumb. My whole body seemed to fizz when I made contact with his skin. Loving the way it felt, I let my hand linger a bit more and Edward let me. His eyes didn't stray away from me.

Realizing that I was too close, I was about to quickly pull my hand away, but Edward grabbed it in his own. Our fingers intertwined and fell into his lap. I couldn't look away from how... _right _they looked together. My feelings inside me were betraying me. A part of me wanted to take my hand back, while the other just wanted to let it stay.

I tightened my hold on his. "Maybe she knows that she changed you." Bella now knows she did.

Edward nodded his head slightly. I was expecting him to help make my mind up by letting go of my hand, but he didn't.

With my hand still firmly with his, I started to eat my now cold mushroom ravioli. Thankful for the curtain of hair falling to shield my face from Alice and Jasper, I noticed that they were both still in their little bubble. If they did notice what had happened between Edward and me, I just hoped that they didn't mention anything about it.

**~.~.~.~**

After dinner, Alice and Jasper decided to go somewhere else. As in, just the two of them. I didn't mind like I would have before. Edward had let go of my hand for a while when we walked out, but he quickly grabbed it again when my best friend and his brother left the parking lot.

"Can I take you somewhere?" I was about to ask what he meant, but he pulled me along towards the car him and his brother had brought. Of course, meaning that Alice and Jasper had taken our rental car.

I didn't realize where he was taking me, until we were walking hand in hand towards the one special place.

We were in the park and we were sitting in my special place on the bench I had claimed mine during high school.

Edward kept playing with my fingers as I looked up at the night sky, taking in the shining stars. I slowly took in a breath and memories started to charge back into my mind. I shook them off as quickly as they came.

"You remind me of her." I looked back at Edward.

"How?" I needed to play along anyways...

"We had this... connection. I couldn't explain it. I doubt she could have either."

"Are you saying... that we have a connection?"

His cheeks turned pink. "You could say that."

I smiled slightly. This was not something that I came back for, I just came back for the damn reunion.

"I just wish... that I could go back and change that one part that I, myself, despise so much for doing to her. To this day, I still can't and won't forgive myself for what I did."

Something inside me just wanted to tell him everything. About how I'm Bella and how somehow, someway I still hated him, but that I forgive him for what he did. But I hold myself back.

"What did you do?" I choked out. I cleared my throat and willed myself to not cry. I would not cry.

He didn't seem like he heard. "Something no girl would ever forget or rather forgive the person that did it to her."

I just nodded understandingly. I cheered silently in my head. If he would have re-told what he did, no doubt that I would start to cry and just run back to Los Angeles. I was going back soon anyways.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing you into all of this, but I just feel like I can trust you. You feel like someone I would know, yet forgot about. Bella was the first girl I really truly loved, but things... rather people got in the way. They were the ones that messed our relationship. I'm just so happy that none of them live here anymore. Hell, my brother even hated me once for doing what I did. I wouldn't blame him. My parents didn't hate me, but I knew they were disappointed.

I was disappointed in myself. I always told myself I wouldn't let anything break my relationship with her and I failed to do that. I failed her. I failed us. I just failed everyone. Ten years later, here I am at the age of twenty-eight, still not married, but waiting for her to come back to me. I know there's no way in hell she would come back here. Especially back to me."

That's when Edward started to cry silently to himself. He did change. He said that I changed him. I wanted to know more, know of who else planned what he did. I knew Lauren was one. He didn't say person, he had said people.

I pulled him to me, laying his head on my chest. His arms wrapped around my waist while I did the same wrapping my arms around his shoulders. My eyes started to tear up as I felt Edward's tears stain my shirt.

It wasn't long until tears started to make their way down my cheeks and wetting Edward's hair. I was quickly coming up with a reason as to why I would cry, when he pulled back and looked at me through his red, puffy eyes.

My mind started to go haywire when he laid a hand against my cheek. That connection that we used to have was still there, it never left.

Our faces were so close together that our noses touched. My eyes fluttered close unwillingly.

I didn't jump away when his lips touched mine. I didn't mind him running his hands down my face and fingers in my hair.

My whole body became unresponsive. I know this was wrong, I know I would regret this.

Instead I brought my hands up to grip his hair.

Our lips parted, wanting more of the other.

Edward wasn't crying anymore, but I was. Heavy tear drops fell down my face as memories of each other together hit me full on. All the memories that we had here are coming back to haunt me again. I know I deserved this, knowing that I would break his heart when I left. Not only did he open up to Belle, but he trusted her. I, Bella Swan, should have been the one he opened up to. Things maybe would have gone in a different direction instead of where we were now.

There's no way to go back now. What's done is done.

* * *

**Omg. I think this is the longest chapter I've done for this story. Feel quite proud of myself. :) I would say I gave you some Bella and Edward, but doesn't feel like it... considering that she's Belle to Edward. Next chapter is coming soon. ;) Thanks for reading! Review pleaseee! I would like some more feedback! **

**~ CielosDeNoche **


	11. Inconsolable

**A/N: Explanation at the end of the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer:** It's pretty obvious I'm not Stephenie Meyers... so that means that I don't own the _Twilight Saga_.

* * *

**Inconsolable **

_by Backstreet Boys_

* * *

Ever since the little episode with Edward, I had been locked up in my room. Sure I still ate and all that, but I didn't go out of the house. Not anymore.

Alice knew what had happened, along with Jasper. Except he wouldn't know the real reason behind me always coming up with a reason not to hang out with them. Alice always came home saying that Edward had asked about me. I didn't bother replying after she mentioned him. She always understood.

The one thing that we both didn't expect was Jasper wanting to talk to me... alone.

I wasn't too keen on the idea, but Alice convinced me. So, instead of being in the comfort of my room, I was in a small cafe place not too far. A warm cup of coffee held firmly in between my hands. My fingers reminding me about where they were a couple days ago. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and greeted Jasper with a small smile.

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." I sat up straighter in my seat, while glancing outside the cafe, wishing that I could escape.

"Look, I know you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you alone."

I raised my eyebrows at him, urging for him to continue.

Jasper breathed in a long breath then let it out slowly. The expression on his face showing some type of struggle going on inside him. I was about to ask him if he was alright, but he started talking again.

"I know who you are." I stopped breathing. Somewhere in my mind, I knew this was going to happen soon. He was Jasper Cullen for crying out loud. He was the straight A student and was the valedictorian of our year. I was stupid for even lying to them.

"Does... Edward know?" Jasper looked solemnly at me then shook his head slowly. I looked down at the table.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" He sounded hurt. I didn't blame him. I would have hated myself too.

"You know why, Jasper." My mumbled words halted at the end, tears prickling behind my closed eyelids.

Jasper sighed. "You could have at least told me, Bella."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "How could I? Jasper, I was scared. I didn't plan on coming to the stupid reunion! Alice made me! I didn't expect to see him and I didn't want to-"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, ignoring that fact that my shouting had attracted attention. Jasper handed me a napkin to wipe my tears. I took it and started cleaning my face, willing myself to stop the flow of tears.

"Okay, I get you. I know it'll be hard to tell Edward, but-"

I held a hand up to stop him, "I'm not going to tell him." My voice trembled.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Bella, you can't keep lying to him. He will find out sooner or later."

I looked away and instead looked down at the table. Everything was messed up and this was my own fault. If I wouldn't have come to the reunion, I would have been in LA right now, working. I wouldn't have been crying my eyes out over the one guy who I promised to never see again in my life.

Guess we don't really get what we wanted sometimes.

"Bella?" Jasper tried looking me in the eyes, but I ignored him. It was all my fault and I had to leave. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I locked eyes with Jasper and smiled slightly through my bloodshot eyes and got up, grabbing my phone off the table. I know it was incredibly rude, Charlie and Renee taught me better. I shut my eyes tightly and and walked towards Jasper again.

I laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me. "I'm sorry. Really I am, but I can't deal with all of this right now. I know everything is my fault and I won't blame you if you hate me." My voice trembled, but I continued. "When I'm ready or if you ever let me, I'll tell you why I did it all, but I'm sure you have an idea on why I did." With that, I gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed for the door, not looking back.

**~.~.~.~**

I had walked far. I have no idea how long or how far, but I knew for one thing that I was indeed lost. I didn't think too much about it, since I liked the idea of being lost. Lost in my head and in Forks. It helped clear my head a little bit, but not the tears that kept coming from my eyes or my aching heart.

It wasn't until I had reached the one place I didn't want to see. Tears prickled in my eyes at all the memories rushing back at me in full force. Something told me to go sit on the bench, but I just couldn't. I walked past the park, wiping my tears with the sleeve of my jacket and never looked back.

Having passed the park, I easily found my way home. My head hung lowly as I entered the house, never bothering to look in the living room. I went straight upstairs and shut my door, locking it behind me. With my back against the door, I slid down to the floor. Tears still escaping my eyes as I brought my knees up, hugging them with my arms. I closed my eyes, wanting to escape from everything, wanting to leave and start fresh like I did years ago. I knew that could never happen after what I had caused.

I heard a soft knock. I tried to ignore it, but I knew ignoring it wouldn't help my situation. I sniffled a little, cleaned my face of tears, and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. Once I was ready, I unlocked my door.

Alice looked at me and smiled slightly. I didn't have the energy to smile back. She sighed and walked into my room. I felt guilty.

"Jasper told me what you told him." The silence was broken by Alice speaking first. She looked at me then. "Bella, I know this is hard. I know you're broken inside, but let us help. I hate seeing you like this."

I was looking down at the floor by the time she finished. It wasn't long until I felt a sharp ache go through my whole body when I noticed Alice was crying silently to herself. I sat next to her on my bed, causing her to hug me. I didn't hesitate on hugging her back.

I had made Alice cry and it hurt more then anything to see my best friend cry. I had always told her that I would protect her from everything that would hurt her feelings, yet here she was, crying all because of me.

"We just want to help you, Bella. Charlie, Jasper, and I are all worried sick about you."

I looked away, pain clearly written all over my face. I know they were all trying to help, but no one could.

"I can't do this anymore, Alice." I looked up at her. "I want to leave Forks."

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in months. It's insane really, but I had issues going on. First, weeks after updating the story, half of my face was paralyzed. It wasn't fun since I had to swallow huge pills to speed up my recovery. I am alright now, my face is fine, I can smile fully again and I thank God for that so much. Second, of course school kept getting me stressed out with finals and my classes literally giving me homework everyday of every week, it was crazy. Luckily, I am on summer vacation now. :) Which of course means updating all of my stories as fast as I can till school starts again. Thanks to everyone who is still following/reviewing this story! I was shocked when I saw people reviewing just three/four months ago. I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting! I am working on the next chapter already and should be up by next week! **

**Thanks again!**

**~ CielosDeNoche**


End file.
